choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodbound Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Archive Clerk' He works at the Archive Basement in Raines Corporation. He is strict, stern and serious. He is very by the books and demands your character use proper procedure and have necessary paperwork before making requests at the archive. He is adamant that he is not one to joke. He also makes a reappearance in chapter 5 when Adrian takes Lily to the “Turning Chamber” room hidden behind the archive room. Chapter 2 'Bouncer' He is a bouncer at The Crimson Veil. 'Waiter' He works as a waiter at The Crimson Veil. He serves you champagne, and if you’re wearing the 'Spread Your Wings' outfit designed by Priya Lacroix, he will compliment your character saying he mistook you for one of the models. 'British Soldier' He appears a flashback/psychic vision Your Character caused by touching the first piece of magic painting. In it, we learn he was severely wounded and separated from his comrades; he was unlikely to survive without medical help. A newly turned Adrian Raines is seen confronting the injured British soldier and after a brief struggle to resist he drains the blood out of the soldier, killing him. Adrian’s restraint was broken after the soldier raises his musket to kill an unarmed Adrian. Chapter 8 'Fortune Teller' She is one of the street performers your character and Adrian can meet on your day tour of the city. Your character mentions that all they want is to take your money, regardless Adrian still pays her $5 for a psychic reading. She begins giving him a reading by folding one of his hands in both of hers. She seems to prove some legitimacy. In her ‘reading’ of Adrian she says: “''You’ve lived a long time...you are wise beyond your appearance. But something is stuck in you. Something you cannot help but repeat over and over...”'' At this point, Adrian becomes visibly surprised, but she continues. “There is a darkness you must overcome before you can move forward. There is something...” She ends the reading here because whatever came next made her terrified. Trembling she insists Adrian take his money back and your character realizes how afraid of Adrian she is. After walking off you ask Adrian if she was a real psychic. Adrian tells you its certainly possible because psychics are “''more common than you’d think.” There’s some dramatic irony in this since the player knows the main character has psychic abilities to see the past but immediately is afflicted by memory loss after the vision finishes. 'Hustler' He is one of the street performers your character and Adrian can meet on your day tour of the city. Your character mentions that he is a scammer and is using a way to cheat him of his money. Adrian is happily willing to try it just to have "fun". He hands him a $100 bill to play his game. While playing the game, he guesses that the Hustler had put the ball on all three cups. The Hustler is stunned and tells Adrian that he doesn't have another $100 but Adrian encourages the Hustler to keep the change and improve his speed at the third change when he shuffles the game. 'Nerdy Guy' If you don’t choose the premium option of joining Lily, Adrian, and Kamilah in the upscale train car, you have a chance to talk one of two passengers with an empty seat next to them. One option is a nerdy guy who is there for Adam Vega is one of the two. He is polite to your character and seems happy to converse. He holds a high opinion of Adam and is overall unusually proud of being his “feedbag” or “snack on legs”. Upon being asked which vampire he is with he proudly informs Your Character that he is Senator Vega’s “Page”. 'Construction Worker' If you don’t choose the premium option of joininh Lily, Adrian, and Kamilah in the upscale train car, you have a chance to talk one of two passenger with an empty seat next to them. A construction worker who is there for Lester Castellanos is one of the two. He is more cold to your character than the “nerdy guy” and isn’t as eager to make small talk with her. He sees Lester as a tough guy but says he is overall “fine” and a “straight shooter.” Unlike “nerdy guy” who is very excited and proud of his position as a blood feeder, he is more so in it just for the easy extra money Lester grants him for his services. Chapter 9 'Girl' Lily and ''Your Character can decide to speak to this girl at Marcel Lafayette’s ball because she looks sad and overwhelmed; she is a recently turned vampire like Lily. She is timid but quickly warms up to you and Lily when you go out of your way to befriend her. She tells you she is with Marcel, to the suprise of you and Lily, who thought there were only six clans. You learn from her that there are six clans in New York City are simply the most powerful factions, but there are “a few” others throughout New York State. She also tells you the city clans exercise authority over out of city clans who don’t have a representation in the council, and they are allowed less members. (so <30) In Chapter 10, during the attack on the castle, she is bit by a Feral and you witness her turning in the aftermath. You can choose to mercy kill her, which is emotionally challenging for your character, or you can ask Lily to do it. Chapter 13 'Soldier' A vampire described as "one of Vega's men" who, next to Nicole, threatens to kill Adrian with a crossbow if he doesn't hand over the serum. He appears before Adrian and Your Character escape with the serum injected to his veins. 'Prisoner(s)/Freed Prisoner(s)' Regular Scenes While you and Jax search for Adrian in the “Bloody Cellar” dungeon, you’ll encounter frantic, battered, tortured prisoners who are locked in iron-barred prison cells. The prisoners are mentioned to include both vampires & humans; and they are all either moaning in pain, crying, or desperately pleading for help. Though it's mentioned that “dozens” of prisoners are present, only one man and one woman make on-screen appearances. While begging for release, the shown female prisoner mentions she has a daughter out there who needs her. ( ) After rescuing Adrian; you will hear more guards showing up. If your character doesn’t risk getting herself, Jax, and Adrian, caught by the remaining guards by staying behind to release all the prisoners. Your character will continue to remember the helpless faces of the prisoners and remorsefully wishes they had more time to help them. After this the prisoners are never seen or mentioned again. Premium Scenes ( ) If you select the Diamond Choice to stay behind and release prisoners in this chapter they will thank you for your help as you lead them to the back exit. However, a brawl will break out when the guards try to stop the angered prisoners; which in result wreaks havoc on The Baron’s operations. Your character notices the angered prisoners fighting off, injuring, and even impaling some of The Baron’s guards. Later, while you escape and the former prisoners flood the streets, looking back you’ll be surprised but excited see that they set The Shrike on fire for revenge. In chapter 15 the now freed prisoners to show up as allies help you fight in the Feral fight to pay you back. Jax will mention you’ve made a lot of friends by freeing them. In chapter 16 the prisoners aren’t seen or mentioned, but some of the aftermaths will be mentioned when The Baron angrily brings up he was left knocked out in a burning building. '“Strange Child”' If you select the Diamond Choice to free all the prisoners at The Shrike, one of the freed prisoners that are seen is a child vampire boy in old-fashioned clothing. If you go back to get him, he will briefly speak to you in Russian. When he asks who you are, you don’t understand him; regardless you tell him your name. He responds “''and I am Vladimir, Hi!''”* in a friendly manner. Since your character doesn’t know Russian she didn’t realize he was introducing himself, so his name remains as “strange child” in his name template. When you're both targeted by one of the Baron's guards (McGinty), Vladimir tells him he’s made a mistake before easily overpowering him and gauging his eyes out while "moving faster than any vampire you've seen." He later returns with the other freed prisoners in Chapter 15 to help during the fight against the Ferals. *He is one of the few very minor characters, with little connection to a major character who has a known name. The dramatic irony is that this goes over your character's head. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Groups